1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to learning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's learning calendar to visually reinforce the learning of predetermined shapes and associated days of the week.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various learning devices to teach young children is well known in the prior art. These devices have included a variety of various complex and interrelated structural arrangements to effect such teaching, as opposed to the instant invention's straight forward teaching of a learning device. For example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 18,065 to Brackett sets forth the concept of a calendar associating configurations and days of the week, but is of an orientation that requires memorization, as opposed to the instant invention reinforcing proper association by manual manipulation of various structural elements for illumination of a light bulb.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 259,001 to Mullaney sets forth a cabinet holder for paper rolls for enabling perpetual calendar containment therein.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 267,497 to Gennetten sets forth a biorhythm calendar with interpretative illustrations of various illustrations and associated monthly time frame.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 269,976 to Szigeti sets forth a calendar illustrating various configurations for association with days of the week but does not provide any means for manual manipulation for understanding of such configurational relationships.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 274,535 to Word sets forth a calendar utilizing rearwardly attachable designations thereon for apparent continuous use of the calendar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,387 to Carlsson sets forth a diet balancing apparatus to coordinate shapes with geometrical configurations whereby various pictorially illustrated foods are positioned on either side of a fulcrum to provide a "balanced diet".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,720 to Terrones sets forth an educational device wherein magnetically arranged configurational illustrations of various foods are positionable about a board to enable a child to match particular configurations to a predetermined space on the board.
As such, it may be appreciated that a new and improved child's learning calendar is set forth which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.